In recent years, in client-server systems, there have been an increasing number of situations in which a mobile apparatus, such as a smartphone or a tablet PC (Personal Computer), in which a client application is provided, is used as a client apparatus.
In such a system using the mobile apparatus, unlike a situation in which a PC that is connected to a wired LAN (Local Area Network) is used as a client apparatus, there are many cases in which communication is disabled in places where connection by radio waves is difficult. In preparation for such a case that communication is disabled, it is necessary for a system developer (hereinafter referred to as “developer”) to implement an offline process such as a retry process of communication, or a display process of a communication error screen.
However, for an individual developer to implement such offline process is disadvantageous in that the productivity deteriorates and the quality degrades in a case where the developer is insufficiently skilled. In addition, in general, in a client-server system, there is such a disadvantage that the operation confirmation of a client application cannot be executed in a state in which a server application, which is a communication counterpart, is absent.
From the standpoint of resolving the above disadvantages, there has been proposed a method in which a cache is used in a case of being offline at a time of communication. However, this method is a communication method that cannot be chosen from other communication processes such as a retry process and a display process of a communication error screen.
Further, in order to execute the operation confirmation of the client application in a state in which a server application is absent, a scheme is necessary for effecting switching from an operation mode to a test mode by partial setup alone, without altering the source code of the system.
As a conventional technique for this mode switching, SpringFramework Ver. 3.1, which is open source software, includes a profile function for switching a combination of processes. The profile function is a technique which can be used for the switching of a communication mode. It should be noted, however, that since the profile technique relates to switching, the developer still needs to implement a communication process of an operation mode and a communication process of a test mode. Specifically, the profile technique cannot resolve such disadvantages as degradation in productivity and quality at a time when an individual developer implements an offline process.
A solution to such problem of the present invention is to provide a communication management program and a client apparatus, which can execute operation confirmation of a client application in a state in which a server application is absent, while being able to prevent degradation in productivity and quality, and to switch a communication mode.